pandora university
by Riku Yamato
Summary: well., the characters of pandora are now studying at a university., enjoy reading.,
1. Chapter 1

Guys., this is it., my 2nd fanfic., atlast! I have my idea now.,

Hope you enjoy reading this.,

This chapter is dedicated to a friendly ghost and YOU *you know who you are*

Gil: Rikku, She will definitely kill you once she read this

Rikku: that's alright, killing me won't change the fact that I have published this *laughs*

Gil: by the way, Rikku doesn't own us… meaning Pandora Hearts

* * *

Chapter 1

Once upon a time… Hey! This isn't a fairytale so don't use that opening!!! *throws books at Rikku*

Ok! I understand!! Stop hitting me you bunch of useless anime characters!!!...

Now, lets start the story…. Here it comes…

In Pandora University, yes, a university, they are college students, there was a student named Alice. Aside from being obsessed with anime, she is just a typical college student. That day, she arrived early at school.

"No ones here, I think I'm a little bit early" she said

Knock! Knock! Someone opened the door and entered

" Ohayo Sharon-chan" Alice greeted

"Ohayo!" Sharon greeted back.

"What are you doing here? Your class is at the next floor right?" Alice asked

" Just want to disturbed you" she replied sarcastically then laughs.

Sharon was her friend from a different class. They somewhat share the same interest that's why they become friends. Sharon makes sure to visit Alice and her other friends on that class if she has free time that's why she is disturbing them, especially Alice, during morning.

As they were talking about something, anime in particular, someone entered the room and approached Alice.

"Alice, do you have notes about last week's lesson?" He asked

"Yes" she replied

"Can I borrow it?"

"No"

"Then, will you let me copy your answers in today's quiz?

"Shut up Gil! Here's my note, stop messing with me, will you?"

"Thanks Alice" Gil replied ignoring Alice words

"By the way, Good morning Sharon" he added

"Good morning" Sharon replied

Gil is Alice classmate. He is found of making fun with her because teasing is his way of making friends. He wants Alice to be her friend because for him, Alice is unique. As he was reading Alice's notes, someone taps his back.

"Yow, you look busy studying, be sure to share some answer" the guy said

"Not really, I just borrowed this note, if there is someone that needs to copy in order to pass, that's me, Oz, you should copy from Alice, not me" Gil said to Oz

"Alice!" Oz was calling Alice and started to disturb her

Oz was Alice's classmate and Gil's best friend. He was a smart but he acts like an idiot. He keeps telling everyone that he didn't study yet he passes the exams.

For now, that will be the characters I will introduce.

As they are busy talking, Sharon's cell phone ring. That ring indicates that classes is about to start and she needs to go to her room now. She bids goodbye to Alice and the gang and immediately ran to her room. When Sharon was out of the room, Oscar-sensei come in and immediately starts the class with the quiz. The quiz only takes 10 minutes, but that 10 minutes are the longest 10 minutes of their life. Oscar-sensei started another lesson after the quiz.

The lesson was boring, Gil said in his mind. He doesn't want to listen to his sensei that's why he started to doodle in his notebook. Alice is not listening either and started to draw on her notebook. When Gil notices that his seatmate is not listening, he writes something on his notebook and showed it to Alice.

"Hey, why are you not listening?" Gil started

"I'm not interested in the topic" Alice replied

"How can I copy from you if you are not listening?

"If you want to pass, listen to sensei"

"I don't want to. I will just borrow Oz notes if you won't lend yours"

"If that's the case, then starting today, I won't listen to sensei *laughs*"

"That's unfair!"

"That only serves you right"

"hmpf!"

With that last note, they noticed that Oscar-sensei looked at them and they immediately stop exchanging notes. They are now obliged to listen to their sensei or they will be put to detention. 1 hour left before their class will end. But that one hour seemed eternity.

*kkkrrriiinnnggg* At last, the class has ended. Gil and Alice sighed when they hear the bell. Their torture is now over. When Alice went outside the room, she saw Sharon waiting for her and their friends.

"Going home already?" Alice asked

"Nope, gonna eat first, I'm hungry" Sharon replied

"That's great! I thought you will leave us already" Ada, their other friend, said

"So, where are we going to eat?" Ada added

"Let's eat outside the school" Sharon suggested

"Okay, let's go now" Alice agreed on Sharon's suggestion

While walking, they are arguing on where they will eat outside. After a long discussion they agreed to eat at Abyss restaurant. When they entered the restaurant, they saw Oz, Gil, and Break, their, except Sharon, classmates.

* * *

So, how about that?

Sorry the story is short.

Sadly, our dog died while I am writing this story

I'm pretty depressed right now.

By the way.,

What do you want to happen when they are eating at the Abyss?

Reviews are very much welcome even if they are criticisms

And H-chan, don't kill me., onegai!!!!

-=Rikku=-


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Hope you will like this. Sorry for the late update. I don't have my laptop so I need to borrow one in order to write this.

And thanks for the review guys. I really apreciate it. And Hira-chan, Gomenasai.,

This chapter is also dedicated to the friendly ghost, and *YOU*

H: I will kill you now!!!

Riku: as if you can kill me*smiles*

Gil: cut it out Riku, H... By the way, Riku doesn't own pandora hearts…

* * *

Chapter 2

"Yow! Join us! We will be happy if you eat with us" Break invited Alice and her friends to eat with them. The girls accepted and began to choose their food.

"What will you buy Sharon?" Ada ask

"Takuyaki!!!, what about you Ada?"

"I think I will buy… ramen"

"Nee, Alice, what about you?

"I will buy later, I'm still thinking what I will eat"

Sharon and Ada went to buy their food. Break and Oz are with them. Gil and Alice were left in the table.

"Alice, treat me a lunch" Gil started

"I'm not your mother to buy you your food" Alice replied

"Please!!! Don't be so mean" _*puppy dog eyes*_

"Cut it out seaweed head, your annoying"

"Stupid rabbit is cold hearted as always"

"Whatever"

After that, Alice stands up to buy her food. Gil followed her. When she was about to pay her lunch, Gil hold her hand to stop her from paying and he paid her lunch. After that, silence surrounded them. When they are in the table…

"Here's the money" Alice said

"What was that for?" Gil replied

"You paid my lunch right?"

"Yup, and I don't remember telling you to pay for it"

"Whatever! Just accept it"

"No, I won't"

"The don't!"

After that, they eat their lunch. Alice face turned red after the incident._ What was he thinking? Asking me to treat him lunch yet he paid my lunch? That's so absurd. What's in his mind? I don't like when he acts like that. Aaaah!!! that seaweed head really pisses me!!!_

_On the other hand… whew! That was close. If I haven't felt my wallet in my pocket I don't know want to do. It's a good thing that paying her lunch popped in my mind. Or else, I'm screwed. I wish she didn't notice anything at all._

"Hey!" Oz called. "have you studied for the quiz?". Gils mind is in cloud again. _Oh crap! There's a quiz! I forgot about that. My mind is full of insignificant thoughts. Insignificant huh? She's not insignificant. Well, whatever. I need to focus on the quiz now._

"yup" alice answered

"that's good" Gil said. "now you can tutor me"

"why would i?"

"I paid your lunch right? Iinstead of repaying trough cash, repay me by tutoring"

"yeah! Help us alice," Break joins the conversation

"iie! She will only tutor me! She has a debt to me"

"bakero" alice said facing Gil

After a long argument, alice agreed to tutor gil and Ada will tutor break and Oz. Sharon went home after having their lunch. *bell rings* the afternoon classes are about to begin. The 5 students run toward their room to avoid being late. They don't want to be late for a quiz. Especially now. The quiz took a lot of time to finish because it's about calculus. After the quiz, they check the paper and returned it to the students. Alice and Oz got 100%, Ada and Break got 90% and Gil got… 95%. They are all happy for the result their quizzes. The guys thanked alice and Ada for helping them. And now, it's about to go home.

"Nee" Ada started

"Nani?" Alice replied

"don't you think Gil likes you?"

"eh? Iie., doushite?"

"because the way he treated you is different from the way he treat us"

"eh? You think so? I think he's just an oppurtunist. I have everything he needed. Notes, etc…"

"I see… or maybe.."

"maybe what?"

"he's just a flirt *laughs*"

"*laughs* I think that's it. He's a flirt"

"and he wants to flirt with you*evil laugh*"

With that, Ada runs away from alice and as a response, Alice chased Ada. After 30 mins of running, Alice managed to chase Ada. They are both tired from running that's why they decided to rest first before going home. When they reached the gate, they saw Gils gang.

"yow" gil greeted

"why are you still in school?" Ada asks

"we're hungry. So we decided to eat first before going home. How about you?"

"uhm.." she don't don't what to answer. They can't tell the guys that they are talking about them and it ended in alice chasing her.

"we went to the library. I searched for some books" Alice answered

"yah! That's right" Ada added thrn sighed. After that, Oz is making gestures to Ada telling that they should leave the two alone. Ada agreed and they think of a plan on how will they leave the two alone.

"guys, we're going back to the room, I forgot something" Break said 'Ada come with us

"okay, "

"Ada! Don't leave me" Alice protested

"wait for me, I'll be right back"

Now the two of them are alone. Gil's face is as red as tomato. Alice is not comfortable being alone with Gil. Silence surrounded them. After a few minutes. Gil started to talk.

"Alice, there is something I want to tell you" Gil started

"what is it?" Alice replied

"well, uhm.,"

"talk or I will cut your tongue."

"there is someone I like! But I don't know how to talk to her"

"really? Who is it? Maybe I can help you with her"

"it's y...y…y… Sharon"

* * *

How abou this?

hope you enjoy reading., :)

Reviews are very much welcome even if they are criticisms

-=rikku=-


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshi., I'm back. Sorry for the late update and if Gil is OOC(even though no one is complaining *laughs) . I patterned their attitude towards my friends.

By the way, for those who enjoy reading this story, domo arigatou gozaimasu *bow* hope you enjoy reading.

by the way guys, i originally plan this to be a T, but I changed my mind... so Gomenasai for the readers who expect it to be T... but I hope you will still read this... and Thank you verry much for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sharon? What are you doing here" Gil asked as soon as he saw Sharon. Alice is unaware that Sharon is there.

"I researched something at the library with Vincent", she answered, "What are you two doing here anyway? You're blocking the way"

They noticed that Alice was not paying attention to them.

"I like y.. y...y... Sharon". This word echoed in Alice mind. Does he make me a friend to be close to Sharon? Well, I shouldn't be surprised if he likes someone. But Sharon? I didn't expect him to like her. It feels kinda...

"Alice? Are you ok?"Gil asked. It's pretty rare for him to see Alice space out during conversation.

"Hai!" she answered turning her face away from Gil to hide her tomato face. Embarrassed that she spaced out during their conversation.

As Alice turned, she saw a familiar face, "Sharon? What are you doing here? I thought you already went home?" Alice asked.

"Well", Sharon started to explain, "I was about to go home when Vincent called me, he said that we have a project to do and I started researching about it. And he said to look for Gil because he misses him"

After hearing Sharon's words, Gil sighed. He couldn't believed that his brother have a brother complex. "He hasn't changed a bit. "

Meanwhile...

"Chotto, why do I need to be with you guys?" Ada asked

"well, you know, just making fun of my sweet Gil" Break replied.

Oz started to join their conversation. "we like to tease Gil, so that's why we are doing this"

"I see, but I don't know why am I, we, are involved in this prank this time. If you would explain this to me, maybe I can join this fun". Ada smiled after saying that.

"hontou? You will join us making fun of Gil?" Oz and Break replied in chorus

"hai, but explain the reason, will you?" Ada replied with an evil smile

AN: the dialogue patter is Gil, Oz, Ada

"Well, Oz and i think that Gil likes Alice, we only tease him when it is only the three of us"

"and the moment a while ago was a surprise, so we think that it's a perfect way to tease Gil"

"so ka, well I also think that Gil likes Alice, so, i will help you guys"

"thanks Ada,"

"we really are thankful"

"well, I want to confirm their feeling for each other, I think that Alice like Gil"

"eh? Seriously?"

"you sure?"

"nope, that's why I said I think. That's only a probability. And lastly, we need to get back now; we are taking too much time"

"hai"

Back to Gil and Alice

"Gil! Alice! We're back" the three of them greeted

"geez, what took you so long?" Gil asked

"well.. oh! Sharon? What are you doing here?" Break asked

"again and again... research at the library" Sharon replied explaining the same matter for three rimes already

"by the way, it's already late guys, let's go home already"

"Hai! All of them agreed to go home now...

* * *

Gomen guys., got a write's block.

Up to now, i don't know what to write in this chap. Luckily I made a two page story... but I'm really sorry for this chap. I'll try my best make it up to you next time

By the way, if I become lazy I think I'll abandon this story...

Reviews are very much appreciated even if they are criticisms

-=rikku=-


End file.
